


Out of her Darkness

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the previews of the season finale. Chloe is in darkness until hope is shown to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of her Darkness

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Inspired by the previews for the season finale. Unbeated.

 

Mommy, please come get me.

 

Chloe leaned against the wall of the prescient building and her legs gave out on her and she sank to the ground.

 

Malcolm had kidnapped Trixie after shooting Dan earlier in the day. Her daughter's terrified voice kept repeating in her head.

 

Trixie was missing.

 

Dan was fighting for his life.

 

Lucifer was out on bail and facing trial for the body of the dead priest in his club.

 

She felt like she was in a dark abyss with no way out.

 

"Help me." She whispered, in desperation even though no one could hear her.

 

Suddenly a strange feeling coursed through her, one of power and hope, more powerful than anything she'd ever felt before.

 

It felt alien, almost like it hadn't come from her personally.

 

Something made her look at the sky which had been covered by gray, ominous looking clouds all day.

 

Suddenly they parted a bit and a white light was there, it was over quickly but Chloe knew she'd seen it.

 

She'd never been a very religious woman but it had to be a message.

 

"Lucifer is innocent." Startled she looked to her side to see a tall African American man standing there.

 

She recognized him as the man Lucifer had been at the auction with but at the moment she couldn’t remember his name. This time he was dressed in the most bizarre outfit she'd ever seen.

 

"It was Malcolm wasn't it?" She growled.

 

He nodded, "You need to come with me to Lux, and we need to tell Lucifer and Mazikeen what has happened. Then we will save your child and set everything right."

 

"I'm grateful believe me I am but why help us? What does everything mean?"

 

"You and your daughter Trixie are a very important part in Lucifer's redemption, believe me when I say everything will change in a huge way."

 

"Right now all I want is my daughter; I'll worry about everything else later."

 

Chloe allowed the man in the car with her and she quickly went to Lux.

 

Hang on Trixie, we're on the way.

 

AN2: So glad we're getting a second season it'll make the wait more bearable. Can't wait to see how awesome the season finale will be.


End file.
